


Falling Softly

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV), Schelkunchik | The Nutcracker
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 11:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: Frasier's unexpected Christmas gift to his family makes a childhood dream of Daphne's come true. And as that dream is fulfilled, someone else's dream may come true as well.





	1. Chapter 1

Martin looked around the living room and groaned. "All right, Fras. Are you going to tell us why you made us all come to this family meeting in the middle of the afternoon? And aren't you and Roz supposed to be at work?"

"We worked that out with Kenny." Roz explained. "They're playing The Best of Frasier Crane, but I'm sure that we're going to pay for this unexcused absence when we come back to work tomorrow. Boy, Kenny can be a real pain when he wants to be!"

Frasier's enthusiastic smile disappeared and he glared at his father. "Well, excuse me for wanting to share some news with my family! I'm sorry I disrupted your busy life!"

"Damn right it's busy!" Martin said. "The Sonics are just two games away from-."

Frasier held up his hand, silencing his father. "I do not care to hear about the Sonics, nor do I want to hear about the Seahawks or the Mariners. I've heard enough about sports from Bulldog's ranting on his show to last me a lifetime!"

"Well, he's got a right to be mad and so do I!" Martin said. "I can't believe they traded-."

"STOP!" Frasier yelled, bringing his father to silence once more.

"Frasier what is this all about?" Niles asked. "I don't mind coming over of course, but it was a bit of an inconvenience trying to rearrange my patient schedule on such short notice."

Frasier smirked at his little brother and the way Niles was staring dreamily at Daphne. "Yes, Niles… I'm sure coming over here was an inconvenience. But I appreciate your willingness to arrive so quickly."

"Well it certainly is an inconvenience!" Daphne said. She turned to Niles and touched his arm. "I didn't mean you, Dr. Crane. You're always welcome here. I was talking about your brother and this important meeting! I have Christmas presents to wrap, Dr. Crane! And one of them, I might add is yours!"

"Fine." Frasier said. "How nice that everyone has shared how they've been inconvenienced! That is, except for Eddie. But he can't talk so he doesn't count!"

"Oh, he talks." Martin said with a grin on his face.

Frasier crossed his arms and glared at his father. "Is that so?"

"Damn right it's so!" Martin replied. "He just doesn't talk to people who hate him!"

"Dad, I never said I hated him!" Frasier insisted. "I just don't like the way he stares at me all the time!"

"But he doesn't know that Frasier!" Martin said, putting his hands over Eddie's ears.

"Well then Dad, I suggest you tell him!"

"Bloody hell, will someone please tell me what we're doing here?" Daphne yelled.

Quietness filled the room as Frasier cleared his throat. "Okay. As you all know, I am a big believer in gifts from the heart and showing those whom I love how much they mean to me and so-."

"Are you sending me to Hawaii for a week?" Daphne asked, her eyes sparkling. "Oh Dr. Crane, I hinted about this for months but I didn't think you heard me!"

"Oh, I heard you all right." Frasier mumbled.

"I mean, I didn't want to say anything out loud because I didn't want you to think I was being ungrateful for everything you've given me. But every time I see those commercials about the Hawaiian cruises, I just-."

"STOP!" Frasier yelled again, causing Daphne to recoil back into the sofa. "At this rate you'll get your Christmas gifts on Easter!"


	2. Chapter 2

With a sigh Frasier turned to his father's physical therapist. "Daphne I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm not sending you to Hawaii. In fact this year I'm doing things a little different. The gifts I have for each of you don't come in a box or even from a store."

"Oh geez…" Martin groaned. "Not this again!"

Frasier's hands went to his hips. "And just what is that supposed to mean?"

"You know damn well what it means!" Martin replied. "You remember what happened the last time you tried this whole emotional gift crap? Well, let's see… You started a war between Roz and her mother when you blurted out that Roz was pregnant over the phone, Daphne thought I was dying when I was really in a Christmas play, and Niles was attacked by a Christmas tree in the elevator!"

When Niles sighed deeply, Daphne turned and covered his hand with hers. "I'm so sorry that happened to you, Dr. Crane. I'm glad you weren't seriously hurt."

Niles smiled at her. "Thank you Daphne, for taking such good care of me. That means a lot."

"It was my pleasure, Dr. Crane. You've always been such a good friend to me."

"All right, enough of this sentiment." Frasier said. "Now can we please get on with it?"

"I'll drink to that!" Roz said, finishing off the rest of her wine. "Look Frasier, just tell us what this is all about, okay? I have a date in just a few hours! Of course I met him online and the minute he walks into Nervosa and sees how huge I am he's going to turn around and leave!"

"Roz, you know that's not true!" Daphne said.

"Look, can we save the therapy sessions till later?" Frasier asked.

"Come on, Fras, out with it!" Martin bellowed.

Frasier grinned at his father. "All right. Like I said, my gift doesn't come in a box nor is it an emotional gift. Instead, I have these…" He rose from the sofa and walked around the room handing the small rectangular envelops to his loved ones.

"What's this?" Martin asked.

When all of the envelopes were distributed, Frasier smiled. "It is my pleasure to present you with this gift which is to be used on Christmas Eve."

Frasier watched in wonderment as his family (including Roz and Daphne) opened their envelopes, and he studied the looks on their faces. As expected, there were gasps of surprise and Martin's shout of "Hey, this is all right, Fras!"

But it was Daphne's reaction that he would always remember.


	3. Chapter 3

Frasier watched in amusement as Daphne gasped and sprang from the sofa. "Oh my God, I can't believe it! The Nutcracker Ballet? This is like a dream come true! I've wanted to see this me whole life! Oh, thank you Dr. Crane!"

To Frasier's surprise, she rushed toward him, engulfing him in a hug as she kissed his cheek again and again. "Thank you, thank you!"

"You're welcome Daphne. It was my pleasure." He said, feeling a warmth in his heart that he never knew existed.

Daphne gave him one last hug and drew back. "Thank you." She said again. And then she turned to Martin, hugging him in very much the same manner.

"Thank you, Mr. Crane. I can't tell you how much this means to me!"

Uncomfortable with the sentiment, Martin tried to pull out of her arms but she held on tightly. "What are you thanking me for? It was Frasier's idea!"

"But if it weren't for you and your bad hip, I wouldn't even be here right now!" She replied, causing Frasier and Niles to smile in amusement at Martin's surprised reaction.

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she turned to Niles, laughing in spite of herself. "Oh Dr. Crane, how could I forget you, you sweet man! Thank you so much!"

"Um, you're welcome Daphne, but-."

He was engulfed in her arms, gasping in surprise as the recipient of a warm hug and a kiss on the cheek. And when she finally pulled out of his arms, he grinned like a little boy.

Daphne looked around the living room in awe, causing Roz to laugh "Whoa Daphne, you're really excited about this, aren't you?"

"I can't tell you how much I appreciate this!" Daphne said, addressing the three Crane men. "I mean, I know I'm technically not your family, but I feel like it. Me own family is so far away and even if I were there, I would never have this opportunity. You see, I wanted to see this so badly and every Christmas the answer was the same. 'No, Daphne. Your brothers are older and they need to experience life before they go out into the real world!' But now I finally get to see this wonderful ballet for meself! Oh, I can't tell you how many times I used to dream about seeing this on the stage and even sillier, I used to dream that I was Claire and that the Nutcracker turned into a handsome prince right before me eyes, just like in the ballet. So even if it's just by way of having a job, I love being a part of this family."

Frasier smiled proudly as they all shared a collective hug. "My sentiments exactly."


	4. Chapter 4

"So what time is this ballet production, Frasier?"

"Eight o'clock, Niles. And I managed to use my fame to obtain the most incredible-."

"Box seats, Section F Front Tier?" Niles interrupted, eying the tickets in amazement. "Well, Frasier this is certainly… Why I couldn't even get tickets this close to the stage! What a view we'll have!"

"Exactly, Niles. They are usually impossible to get this time of year, especially to the coveted Nutcracker performances But Roger Cleveland owed me a favor."

"Ah, right. Because of the faux paus he caused you when Die Zauberflöte was in town for one show only!"

Frasier emptied his glass of sherry and shuddered. "Don't remind me, Niles. Oh Lord, that was a disaster to end all disasters! I hope I never have to encounter that situation again!"

"What happened?" Roz asked.

"What happened? What happened?" Frasier repeated, his voice rising with every syllable. "I'll tell you what happened!" He began to pace the room and his breathing became more pronounced.

"In an effort to impress Deanna Netterfield, an exquisite woman I met while jogging, I decided to take her to an exclusive opera. I called up months in advance and specifically requested two tickets directly in front of the stage, Orchestra Section A, seats twelve and thirteen so that we would have an unobstructed view of the performance! They assured me at least a hundred times that there would be no problem and I immediately handed over my American Express Platinum card! Well, imagine my horror when we arrived at the performance only to find that our seats had been… dare I say it… given away!"

Daphne and Martin gasped collectively, leaving Frasier to shake his head. "Exactly!"

"So what happened?" Martin asked.

"Well they had to seat us of course, but we were forced to sit in, dare I say it… the Upper Balcony!"

Martin, Daphne and Roz's audible gasps frightened even Eddie, who darted for the kitchen.

"The nerve of them!" Martin said, a little too dramatically.

"That's horrible! How could they?" Daphne added, trying unsuccessfully to hide her laughter. Roz, meanwhile said nothing, but began laughing as well.

"Gee, I'm sorry I asked." Roz quipped, causing Martin and Daphne's laughter to spill out.

"It's not funny!" Frasier yelled, disgusted by his friends and family's reaction to his night of horror. "Deanna was so upset, that she refused to see me again!" He seemed to be comforted by the fact that Niles was the only one who wasn't laughing and instead seemed as angry as he.

"Don't beat yourself up over this, Frasier. This Deanna person doesn't sound like she was worth your time, and if you ask me, you struck gold out of the situation. Imagine, Section F, Front Tier! I still can't believe it!" Niles said, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder.

Daphne continued to laugh. "All that because of some bloody mistake in the seating arrangements? That's the most ridiculous thing I ever-." But her smile disappeared when she locked eyes with Frasier's angry glare. "I mean… that's horrible, Dr. Crane! And your brother is right! That woman wasn't worth your time! If a man took me to an opera or even a ballet, I wouldn't care where we were sitting, as long as I could see the performance! I'd just be happy to be there with such a thoughtful man. The only dates I ever go on involve a bad movie and even worse food!"

Niles smiled and touched Daphne's back. "That's very admirable of you, Daphne. And I'm so sorry."

Her eyebrows rose. "What could you possibly be sorry for? You didn't do anything, Dr. Crane."

"I'm sorry that you haven't... had an evening that you deserve. For you deserve so much more than dinner and a movie."

She was touched by his thoughtfulness. "Thank you, Dr. Crane." She said, rewarding Niles' gesture with a smile. When she saw that Frasier was still angry, her cheeks reddened. "I'm sorry, Dr. Crane. I won't interrupt again. Please.. go on with your story."

Frasier scoffed. "I'm glad you're all so amused, but I think you'll find that these seats will give you an unparalleled experience of what is a very stunning ballet production!"

"Well, thanks Frasier." Martin said. "This isn't at all what I expected but actually I'm kind of glad about that."

"I'm sure you are, Dad." Frasier replied without as much as a hint of emotion.

"All right, well if this meeting is adjourned, I'm going to see if I can catch the rest of the Sonics game!" Martin said, grabbing his cane and heading for his chair.

Roz crossed the room and grabbed her coat. "I should get going, too. Frank said that he would meet me at Nervosa's, so I made a bet with Taylor about how long he'll stay in there before he sees how big I am!"

Daphne smiled sympathetically and hugged her friend. "Oh Roz… You look beautiful and if this Frank person can't see that, then he's a bloody idiot."

Roz began to cry and the women hugged again. "Thanks, Daphne. I just wish that I wasn't so pregnant right now."

Daphne's eyes went to Roz's protruding stomach and she touched it lightly "You don't mean that at all. I can't wait to meet my niece or nephew!"

"You're right. I don't mean it. But I do have to get out of here. "Thanks everyone.

When Roz was gone, Niles smiled at his brother. "Thank you, Frasier. I'm really looking forward to seeing this performance. I haven't seen this since we were kids. Remember how much Mom loved this?"

Frasier looked at the tickets in Niles' hand and smiled. "She certainly did. And I'd catch her humming the songs all the way into February. I know this isn't a traditional gift by any means, but I thought that it was something that our whole family could enjoy."

"It was a thoughtful gesture." Niles said.

"Daphne certainly thought so." Frasier replied smiling at Daphne wore a faraway look as she stared at the Nutcracker ticket in her hand. After years of agonizing and pondering over finding the perfect Christmas gift for his family and friends, perhaps he had finally gotten it right.


	5. Chapter 5

Daphne looked into the mirror, smoothing the invisible wrinkles from her tea-length red velvet dress. For a split second she considered changing into something less dressy. Perhaps she had overdone it slightly, choosing to buy such a formal dress. But it was Christmas Eve after all, and she wanted the evening to be truly special. She could hardly believe that she was finally going to be able to fulfill a childhood dream; to see The Nutcracker ballet performed live on stage.

She was certain that Frasier had thought her daft, the way she'd gotten so emotional after learning that they were going to see the famous ballet. But there was no denying the love she felt for her boss at the moment.

He had truly given her the best gift that she had ever received.

When she was confident that everything was in place and that her appearance was in order, she walked out of her room, taking a moment to touch the silver chain that hung from her neck. It was a birthday gift from Frasier and his father and although Frasier had apologized for not buying her something more 'substantial' as he put it, she had hugged both Crane men tightly and kissed their cheeks. She couldn't possibly love anyone more.

Feeling a bit like a celebrity, she entered the living room, unable to hide her grin as she caught the glances of Frasier, Martin and Niles.

"Do I look all right?" she asked innocently, feeling a bit self-conscious as she twirled around, smoothing the sides of her dress. "I think I might have overdressed."

The statement was true enough, but seeing that all three Crane men were wearing tuxedos (and looking very handsome), she was fairly certain of the answer. But she had to admit that her heart was warmed by Fraser and Martin's reactions.

"Oh Daphne, you're stunning." Frasier said, coming to take a closer look. He kissed her cheek and his eyes moved up and down the length of her body. "That dress is exquisite."

She blushed. "Thank you, Dr. Crane. You look very handsome tonight."

"Thank you. Doesn't she look nice, Dad?"

"All right wise guy, I was going to tell her!" Martin said. "Daphne you look beautiful."

She laughed and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Mr. Crane. And you look handsome as well."

But she quickly forgot about the reactions of the eldest Crane man. For it was the youngest Dr. Crane's reaction that made her heart flutter.

He was staring at her as though he'd never seen anyone like her in his entire life, when in fact he'd seen her almost every day. He said nothing out of the ordinary about the way she looked and, in fact said nothing at all. But there was no mistaking the look on his face. His compliments on her appearance were nothing new. She'd known him to compliment her even when she looked completely dreadful, wearing sweats and a ratty old t-shirt. But now the unspoken compliment felt different. It was almost as though...

Her heart seemed to expand in her chest as the thought came over her. Or perhaps it was a vision. Again her heart swelled and then fluttered inside of her. Dare she think that it could be true?

No! Her conscience chided. He's Dr. Crane's younger brother; a friend and nothing more. Stop imagining things that simply aren't real.

She sighed, trying to will away her silly imagination that was running wild again. It was most likely the result of reading too many romance novels; especially the ones with a Christmas theme that were so popular during the month of December. And so far she'd read at least twelve of them. Each of them had a different setting but the premise was always the same. Unbeknownst to the heroine, the hero was madly in love with her, never revealing his feelings until the end, when they shared a kiss underneath the mistletoe.

"Daphne?"

She blinked, momentarily disoriented and looked up to find Niles watching her. "Yes?"

"Are you all right?"

"I-."

"If you're worried about your appearance, don't be. You look absolutely beautiful."

On impulse, she kissed Niles' cheek, finding it hard to resist him. "Thank you, Dr. Crane."

He went to get her coat and slipped it around her shoulders. "Are you ready to go?"

She smiled, her heart fluttering yet again. "Yes, I can hardly wait. It's sure to be a magical evening."


	6. Chapter 6

"Wow, Daphne! You look great!" Roz exclaimed, smiling at the way that Frasier was carefully guiding her to the sofa.

"She certainly does." Frasier agreed. "But you, Roz are a vision."

Roz smiled and looked down at her dress and rolled her eyes. "Oh please, Frasier! I mean, that's nice to hear, but I look like the side of a building! I'm huge!"

Never one to be outdone, Frasier kissed her cheek, placing his hand on her protruding stomach. "Roz, you're pregnant. And that's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Yeah, right. I'm a single mother-to-be whose one night stand with a handsome college guy turned out to be the biggest mistake of my life!"

"Roz-."

"But-."

"A child is a gift from God and should be considered as such."

Roz began to cry and the radio producer and her boss hugged one another tightly. "Thank you, Frasier. And thank you so much for doing this, taking us all to see The Nutcracker. I guess I should have gone home to Wisconsin for the holidays, but in my current state of-."

"Delusion?" Niles quipped, unable to hide his grin.

But Roz, as Niles should have known, was not amused. "No, you smart-."

"Oh, look at the time!" Daphne exclaimed, with hardly a glance at her watch, but it worked wonders in saving everyone from what was sure to be a heated argument between her two friends. "We'd best get going, shouldn't we?"

"Roz, don't listen to my youngest son!" Martin said. "Niles is just being… well, Niles."

"Dad's right, Roz. You're beautiful and don't you forget that!"

"Thank you, Frasier, but that doesn't change the fact that I resemble the Goodyear Blimp!" Roz sank further into the sofa and sighed. "God, what was I thinking, being so careless? I really liked Rick too! I'm always careful around men I go to bed with! Always!"

Martin scoffed. "Looks like you missed one."

Gasps could be heard from everyone in the room.

Dad!"

"Mr. Crane!"

"Martin!"

Roz made a bad attempt to try and push herself off of the sofa, barely coming to a stand before she fell back onto the seat again. "Damn it! Someone help me! I want to get out of here!"

"Roz, where are you going?"

Roz glared at her boss. "Home. I'm sorry Frasier. It was a really nice gesture to buy me the tickets to the Nutcracker, but I don't have to put up with this-."

"Come on, Roz. Dad was just kidding, weren't you Dad?" Frasier said loudly, trying to make a point.

"Aw, geez, Roz. It was just a joke!" Martin protested. "It doesn't seem to bother you that much when Niles says stuff like that!"

"Because I expect it from him, Martin but not from you!" Roz retorted, her voice quivering before it broke.

Niles' mouth fell open in disbelief. "How dare you, Roz! I'll have you know that I resent that statement!"

Frasier handed her his handkerchief and wrapped her in a hug. "Dad, apologize, okay? You too, Niles!" He ordered.

"All right. I'm sorry Roz." Martin said.

"I'm sorry too, Roz." Niles said, his head low from the scolding that he'd received from his older brother.

"You really do look wonderful." Martin agreed. "Pregnancy agrees with you."

"Well, I don't know about that."

"I still remember how beautiful Hester looked when she was pregnant with Frasier and then with Niles. She was absolutely glowing."

Roz smiled. "Really?"

"Oh yeah. Most beautiful woman I'd never seen. Well, she was anyway, but when she was pregnant… Boy nothing bothered her; not morning sickness, weight gain… none of it."

"Hester sounds like a saint." Roz quipped.

"She really was an angel." Martin replied, his expression faraway as though remembering.

There was a peaceful silence, save for the blare of the television as they all sat around, looking at one another.

"Dad? Are you coming?"

Martin remained in his chair, his eyes fixated on the television where a show about the current state of the Seattle Seahawks defensive line was blaring. "Na, We've got plenty of time, don't we, Fras?"

"I suppose we do." Frasier replied. "Sherry Niles?"

"Yes, thank you, Frasier."

While Frasier went to make Niles a glass of Sherry, Roz sat on the sofa and cried into her hands. Daphne didn't hesitate before going to her, but Martin got there first and coaxed Roz out of the seat to give her a hug. "I'm sorry Roz. I was way out of line and I apologize. That dress is very becoming on you."

Roz smiled sadly. "Thanks."

"And you do look beautiful by the way. That's a great color on you. Blue velvet. Just stunning."

Roz looked down at her dress. "I feel like a blimp."

"I know it feels that way now, but trust me. It will all be worth it."

"Really Martin? You're not just saying that?"

"Not at all. I mean Hester… she loved being pregnant. Never complained about any of that stuff that comes with being pregnant. And she had such a beautiful glow about her, especially when-." When he paused, there was an unmistakable catch in his voice that brought tears to Daphne's eyes. She smiled, reaching for his hand to give it a gentle squeeze.

"She sounds like she was a wonderful person, Mr. Crane. I wish I had known her."

"Thanks, Daph." Martin said, squeezing her hand in return.

"You know, Dad's right." Niles finally said. "We really should get going."

Daphne's excitement returned. She could hardly wait for her childhood dream to come true.


	7. Chapter 7

Although it didn't take long to drive from the Elliott Bay Towers to the Seattle Center's McCaw Hall where the ballet was to be held, it seemed to take a lifetime. Daphne was so excited she could hardly breathe and she was absolutely mesmerized by how beautiful Seattle was all aglow in Christmas lights and festive decorations. It was as though she'd been transported into another world.

The five of them climbed out of Frasier's car (where, in his usual gentlemanly fashion, Niles held the door open for her, making sure that she got out of the car safely) and headed into the stunningly beautiful performing arts center, where the lobby was adorned with the colors of the season. Everywhere she looked, men, women and children wearing colorful, festive clothing were milling about the lobby, waiting patiently (and some of them-children and adults alike, rather impatiently) for the doors to open. She could could hardly stand the wait.

Suddenly the doors opened and the hundreds of people began lining up, prepared to file into the auditorium. A peek inside the doorway revealed that the place was huge, with ceilings that seemed like they could reach the sky and red velvet seats; endless rows of seats. The entire population of Seattle would easily fit inside, or so it appeared. They showed their tickets to the and formed a single file line as they made their way down the aisle and up a flight of stairs until they arrived at a secluded tiered row of seats; hence the term "box seats". Apparently the sports world wasn't the only place these could be found. And box seats at the ballet were, in Daphne's opinion, much more impressive.

Frasier escorted Daphne and Roz inside and Daphne couldn't help but gasp in awe as they reached the last step and entered the correct section. "Oh my... are these really our seats, Dr. Crane?" Her voice sounded like that of an excited child, which apparently he found amusing.

"They certainly are, Daphne." He said, chuckling softly.

"Good, because I need to sit!" Roz moaned. "My feet are killing me!" Roz gently pushed past Daphne, allowing Frasier, Niles and Martin to escort her carefully down the stairs to the nearby seat. She sat down and sighed deeply. "When does this thing start again?"

"Soon." Niles snapped. "So just relax and enjoy it, all right?"

"How can I enjoy anything when I'm as big as a house?" She retorted.

Niles looked her up and down. "Well, now that you mention it, you do look very similar to-."

"Niles!" Frasier hissed, giving his brother a glare.

"Roz, come on." Martin said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Remember what I told you earlier about Hester."

Amazingly, Roz smiled. "Yeah, you're right Martin. I'm sorry."

Frasier reached across his father and took Roz's hand. "I hate to say it, but Niles was right, even if his attitude is a bit off. Just relax and have a good time."

"Okay." Roz agreed.

Daphne was so in awe of her surroundings that she barely noticed that Niles was escorting her to a seat, his hand gently on her elbow where she slowly took each step, praying that she wouldn't lose her balance. "Thank you, Dr. Crane, that's very sweet of you." She said, smiling at her friend.

He took his seat to the right of her and she found herself seated among those she loved as a family; she at the end, and to her right, Niles, Martin, Frasier and Roz made up the rest, filling every seat in the row. It was as though they had their own private viewing area, despite two rows of seats behind them.

From their vantage point, the stage was in perfect view. Daphne's eyes moved up and down the performance hall, with its large red curtain that would soon rise to start the show, the tiny lights overhead that looked like stars. The scenario made her sigh. It was the most beautiful sight she'd ever seen.

She barely had time to open her program and read through the abundance of information when the lights blinked and began to dim…


	8. Chapter 8

Like magic, the production and the story within it came to life. Hundreds of colorful characters and ballerinas danced gracefully before her eyes, keeping in time to the music with such precision that it seemed that they had performed the ballet a hundred times. And as talented as they were, they quite possibly had. During the performance, Daphne could hear the audience's laughter and applause, even from their seats high above the main floor. The show moved quickly but effortlessly, as the music flowed from one scene to another and when each number was completed, Daphne stood, certain that her enthusiastic applause could be heard above everyone else. But when the curtain fell and the house lights brightened the entire auditorium, her heart sank. And it sank even further when everyone around her stood. She reluctantly followed suit, rising to her feet.

"Well, wasn't that wonderful?" Frasier was asking.

"It's great, Frasier." Roz replied, engulfing him into a hug. "Thank you so much for this!"

In response, Frasier hugged her tightly. "It was my pleasure, Roz."

"Yeah, thanks, Fras. This is great!" Martin said, showing an enthusiasm that Daphne hadn't seen in a while.

Niles reached around Daphne to shake his brother's hand. "Thank you, Frasier. This was a wonderful night."

But Daphne could not bring herself to speak. She stood in the midst of the Crane men and Roz feeling a bit disappointed. And the disappointment was accompanied by guilt.

She shouldn't have been feeling that way, not when Frasier had given her such a wonderful and generous gift. But the feeling was something that wouldn't go away.

"How did you like it, Daphne?"

Suddenly thrust into the spotlight, she was at a loss for words. "It-it's not over yet, is it?"

It wasn't at all what she'd meant to say. She sounded completely ungrateful and Frasier was certain to be upset with her. How could he not? What was wrong with her? It was supposed to be the best evening of her life and she was ruining it. But she feared that it was too late to make amends. However, when she turned to Niles, she was surprised to see him smiling.

"Over? Not in the least, Daphne. This is only the end of the First Act. The Second Act is due to start in about…." He glanced at his watch. "Twenty minutes."

Her eyes brightened. "Really? Are you sure, Dr. Crane?"

He chuckled and nodded. "It's right there in the program."

She reached for her program, which she realized had been laying on her seat for the entire performance. She was so wrapped up in what she was seeing that she had forgotten it was there. She picked it up, smiling at the wrinkled paper and opened the program. Sure enough, there in bold letters read:

Act Two.

And she felt incredibly stupid. Suddenly she was afraid to look at him, for Dr. Crane would never do anything so stupid. What must he have thought of her? "Oh… I… I didn't realize…I was afraid that it was over already."

But when her eyes met his, she found that once again he was smiling. "No, it has a lot more to go, Daphne. You see, these ballet productions are divided into two Acts and-."

"I'm so glad..." She threw her arms around her friend and kissed his cheek, catching him off-guard. Her bold and unintended gesture startled not only poor Dr. Crane but herself as well.

Slowly she drew out of his arms, unable to look at him yet again. "I-I'm sorry, Dr. Crane. I don't know what came over me." She expected him to be angry, or at least annoyed. But he simply smiled at her. He was such a sweet man.


	9. Chapter 9

"How much longer is this intermission?" Roz snapped.

"Twenty minutes, Roz!" Frasier replied in the same tone of voice.

"Well, it's going to take me a lot longer than twenty minutes to waddle to the bathroom! Haven't you guys heard me telling you that I have to go? This baby is sitting right on top of my bladder!"

Niles and Martin cringed at Roz's words and poor Niles' face turned ashen as he covered his lips with his fingers.

"Come on, Roz. I'll take you." Daphne finally said when the three men simply stood in place. She went to Roz and took her arm, leading her carefully down the stairs and through the hundreds of people, trying to find the loo.

"Bloody hell this is like swimming upstream!" Daphne remarked. After a few minutes they finally found the women's loo and as soon as they entered, Daphne (having forgotten all about poor Roz) went straight into an open stall and finished in record time.

She stood by the door, waiting impatiently for her friend to finish. Nervously she checked her watch. There was no way in the world that she was going to miss the start of the Second Act. "Roz, for God's sake, come on!" she yelled, her voice echoing in the large marble bathroom. "How long does it take to use the bloody loo?"

Seconds later, the door to a stall opened so forcefully that it banged against the adjoining door. The sound made Daphne jump. And Roz, as she emerged from the stall and went to wash her hands, did not look happy; not in the least.

Daphne felt a tinge of guilt, but it only lasted for a moment. However, she knew that Roz wasn't about to forget about Daphne's remark. "God, Daphne what's wrong with you? We've got plenty of time and besides in case you haven't noticed, I'm bigger than the Titanic, all right? Just let me finish washing my hands and we'll go back!"

Daphne continued to wait, even more impatient than before as Roz washed and dried her hands. And the moment the faucet was turned off, Daphne grabbed the paper towel from Roz's hand and tossed it into the garbage where it fluttered to the floor. But there was no time to pick it up. She had a Second Act to watch.

"Daphne, my hands are still wet!" Roz pleaded.

Exasperated, Daphne grabbed handful of paper towels and gave them to Roz. "Here, you can dry your hands on the way back to our seats!"

"But Daphne-."

Overcome with nervousness and excitement, Daphne pulled Roz through the crowd once more, her heart beating wildly with anticipation. They only had a few minutes to spare and if they didn't make it she surely would have cried. The stairs to their seats came into view and she moved quickly up the steps, almost forgetting about her friend.

"Oh don't mind me, Daphne! I'm just a pregnant woman trying to get up these damn stairs!" Roz snapped. "I can barely fit through the stairway!"

Daphne gasped and went to Roz, doing her best to help Roz climb the stairs. But when they reached the balcony, she let go and returned to her seat, having forgotten all about poor Roz yet again.

"Damn it, Daphne!" Roz hissed.

Daphne turned around, cringing at the anger in her friend's eyes. "I'm sorry, Roz." She whispered loudly. But the lights flashed and then dimmed. Torn between helping her friend to her seat and missing the beginning of the Second Act, Daphne was grateful when Frasier rose to his feet and came to Roz's aid, helping her to the seat beside him.

The moment that Daphne settled into her seat, the auditorium darkened and the music resumed. The magical evening was about to recommence.


	10. Chapter 10

It only took seconds for Daphne to become swept up into the ballet once more. The music swelled and surrounded her with its sweet sound. Some of the songs were familiar; songs that she'd heard a million times before, on the radio, on television and even in grocery and department stores. But hearing them through speakers was nothing compared to hearing them performed by an orchestra as the scenes came to life on the stage.

The production was breathtaking; even more so in the Act Two than in Act One. The costumes, the scenery… all of it. And she was certain that absolutely nothing would be able to top what she'd already seen. But as soon as the opening strands of the Pas De Deux began to play, something happened to her….

She watched the scenes… the beautiful and romantic scenes in which the Nutcracker Prince and Clara performed the most incredible ballet dance that Daphne had ever witnessed. The beautiful Clara in her flowing pink dress and the handsome Prince in his blue jacket (who had magically come to life) only had eyes for each other and he held her close, twirling her around and around, lifting her high into the air and then back into his arms again. The music that accompanied them was nothing short of spectacular. The music swelled, but the notes seemed to be falling softly, like glitter or snowflakes. And it was absolutely magical.

But soon the pair began to blur before her eyes. Completely caught up in the moment, tears began to spill onto her cheeks. And she was barely aware that she was crying until, as though by magic, a handkerchief appeared before her.

She looked down and took it, realizing immediately that it was not magic at all, but the kindness of a friend; a friend that she cared for very much. She blotted her eyes and glanced to her right only for a moment, her heart warming when she saw Niles' sympathetic smile. And it was his sweet smile that made her slip her hand into his.

Their fingers entwined, Daphne continued to watch the gorgeous dance between Clara and the Nutcracker Prince. And when it was over, she stood, bringing Niles with her. She applauded like mad, the tears streaming down her cheeks yet again. She was certain that her applause could be heard over everyone else in attendance and that the performers could hear her as well. More tears spilled onto her cheeks and she knew without a doubt that she'd never see anything more beautiful for the rest of her life. It simply wasn't possible.

As the next scene began, the music had a completely different feel to it. She tried to focus once again on the incredible dancers, the costumes and the scenery that appeared so lifelike, it made her feel as though she was part of the production. But her tears still fell. And before long, the dancers were taking their final bows.

The applause, when the house lights came up, was thunderous and Daphne's heart was beating like mad. She moved to pick up her coat, but Niles was already slipping it onto her shoulders.

"Oh Frasier, that was amazing!" Roz beamed as Frasier helped her with her coat.

"It sure was!" Martin chimed in.

Niles was next, shaking his brother's hand once more. "I have to say, Frasier that this was the finest production of The Nutcracker that I've ever seen!"

Frasier rolled his eyes. "Niles, you've seen it before! Mom and Dad used to take us every year remember?"

"Yes, but this was a hundred times better!" Niles replied enthusiastically.

Frasier's gaze went to Daphne. "Or perhaps it's the company?"

Niles' smile disappeared and his cheeks reddened. "No, I meant…"

Frasier went to him, patting him on the shoulder. "I'm sorry Niles. You're right. The Pacific Northwest Ballet production has gotten better with age, don't you think? Mom would have loved this."

"She sure would have, don't you think so, Dad?"

Martin smiled but there was a sadness in his eyes. He was missing his wife. "Absolutely, Son."

As though an understanding had passed among the Crane men, Frasier hugged Martin and then Niles. "Merry Christmas to both of you."

"Merry Christmas Frasier."

"Merry Christmas, Fras."

Daphne watched the scene with tears in her eyes. If only her own family had been as loving as her makeshift family in Seattle. It was turning out to be the best Christmas Eve she'd ever had.


	11. Chapter 11

Roz, Frasier, Daphne, Niles and Martin walked out into the cold night air down the long pathway. They crossed the street at the intersection and made their way to the parking garage where Frasier's car was parked. Still filled with the excitement of seeing the best performance of her life and the magical feeling of Christmas that it brought, Daphne was looking forward to spending Christmas Eve with the people that she loved most. They'd sip hot chocolate and listen to Christmas music surrounded by a fire in the fireplace and the beautifully decorated condo. If it was one thing the Crane men were good at, it was decorating for Christmas. And Daphne as always, was only too eager to help them, even if she sensed that her willingness annoyed them a bit.

But just as Frasier was about to open the car door, he paused, smiling at the people before him.

"Fras, what's going on?" Martin snapped, pulling his jacket closer to his body.

"Yeah, Frasier. Come on! It's freezing out here!" Roz said, shivering despite the fact that she was wearing a heavy coat of her own.

Frasier smiled, his eyes moving from one face to another. "I know it's cold and with any luck we'll get snow tonight. Wouldn't that be wonderful?"

Daphne gasped and turned to Niles, clutching his gloved hand in hers. "Oh yes!" She said dreamily. "I've never had a white Christmas before, even in all me winters in Manchester. I can't even imagine what the city would look like, all covered in snow with the Christmas lights and-."

"We can talk about it in the car." Martin grumbled. "Now let's get going already!"

But Daphne couldn't bring herself to get into the car. Roz, however, was sympathetic. "You know, Daphne? A white Christmas would be nice, don't you think so, Frasier?"

"Absolutely. It's been a long time since it snowed in Seattle on Christmas and the thought of sharing it with the people I love most… Well, that would truly be a blessing."

Daphne smiled at the three men and Roz. She loved them all so much and the evening had been the best of her life. She owed them the world; all of them, even Roz. She made a mental note to apologize to Roz later for practically abandoning her during the show in the loo. But she would never apologize for her excitement.

Frasier opened the car doors and they all climbed inside. Frasier turned on the radio; his favorite station as well as Niles'. It was a classical station of course, but instead of the usual fare, they were playing Christmas music that was absolutely gorgeous. She leaned her head against the back of the leather seat cushion and closed her eyes, letting the music fill her senses.

But it wasn't until they were heading down Interstate 5, that she realized that she was still holding onto Niles' hand.


	12. Chapter 12

That night, they sat in Frasier's living room, sipping hot chocolate by the roaring fire and talked about their favorite Christmas memories. Daphne's heart warmed at the stories told by Roz of when she was growing up in Wisconsin. Martin told wonderful stories about when Niles and Frasier were small and about Hester, the woman Daphne never knew but felt like she'd known her whole life. Frasier told amusing stories of his Christmas' in Boston, when he couldn't get away to fly home to Seattle and spent them with Lilith and Frederick instead. And Niles told even more amusing stories of his Christmas's with his ex-wife Maris.

"What's your favorite Christmas memory, Daphne?"

She smiled at Mr. Crane. The man could be completely insufferable, but she loved him as though he was her own father.

"What's me favorite Christmas memory?" She repeated. "This one."

She expected the looks that she received but she smiled, determined to clarify. "I meant tonight. Thank you so much." Her voice broke and she started to cry. And that's when she rose to her feet and went to each man and Roz hugging them tightly, followed by a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you all so much and I can't thank you enough for this… wonderful evening. Ever since I was a little girl I've wanted to see The Nutcracker. And until tonight I didn't think I'd ever have the chance."

Roz began to sob and engulfed Daphne in her arms. "Oh Daphne… I'm sorry I got so mad at you!"

"And I'm sorry too, Roz!" Daphne cried. "I should have been more patient with you! But I wanted to see the performance so badly and I didn't want to miss one second of it!"

Frasier stood and carefully pulled the women apart. "All right, that's enough. And Daphne, this performance of The Nutcracker was my gift to you, because I love you."

She hugged him tightly. "I love you too, Frasier."

"Well, I'm beat." Martin said. "I think I'm gonna call it a night and turn in."

"But Dad, it's Christmas Eve." Niles pointed out.

Martin n smiled. "I know son. And when I wake up it'll be Christmas Day. Tomorrow will be as great of a day as this one has been. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Dad."

"'Night Dad."

"Goodnight, Mr. Crane."

Daphne smiled at the sight of Eddie scampering down the hallway after his master. And then she noticed Roz, who had fallen asleep against the arm of Frasier's Cocoa Chanel sofa.

"Looks like Mr. Crane isn't the only one who's tired." Daphne quipped.

"I'll let her sleep in my room." Frasier said. "I can't bear to send her home now. And I think I'll turn in to. Goodnight, Niles. Goodnight, Daphne."

"Goodnight Frasier."

"Goodnight Dr. Crane."

Alone in the living room, Niles rekindled the fire in the fireplace and then sat down on the sofa beside Daphne. She couldn't help but rest her head against his shoulder. It felt nice… very nice.

"Are you tired as well?" Niles asked. "Because I can-." He froze, regarding her carefully. "Daphne, are you all right?"

The question surprised her. "What? I'm fine, why?"

"You're crying."

Embarrassed, she brushed the tears from her cheeks that she had no idea were there. "Oh… I didn't even realize… I guess I was."

"What's wrong?" His voice was but a whisper on his lips.

She picked up the program from The Nutcracker and glanced at it. "I'll cherish this forever. It was the most wonderful night of me life. And that scene…" She sighed deeply.

"What scene?"

She looked into his beautiful blue eyes. "Me favorite one; that beautiful scene where Clara and the Prince were dancing. It was the most romantic thing I've ever seen."

He smiled and reached for her cheek, brushing away her tears with the touch of an angel. "Daphne, what do you want for Christmas?"

She laughed, almost wishing that he hadn't asked the question. "Oh, it's silly."

"I doubt that." He replied in all seriousness.

"Well, all right." She clasped her hands in his. "I wish that some man would love me as much as the Nutcracker Prince loves Clara. Isn't that the silliest thing you've ever heard? I can't even believe I'm telling you..."

"Not at all…"

"What?"  
"It's not silly at all. Not in the least. I…"

He was staring at her lips. He was going to kiss her. She felt her heart racing. This sweet and handsome man, for whom she cared about so much, was going to kiss her.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane."

"For what?"

"For being so sweet to me. Not just tonight but always."

His cheeks flushed and he smiled. "Thank you, Daph-."

But she cradled his face in her hands, and kissed him softly; just once… and then a few more times. "What do you want for Christmas, Dr. Crane?"

"You, Daphne."

Her heart was beating so loudly that she was sure that he could hear it. "What? Dr. Crane, what are you saying?"

"I want you, Daphne. You're all that I've ever wanted."

She could not believe what she was hearing. Tears slid down her cheeks and he brushed them away with his hands. "Dr. Crane…"

"Please… Call me Niles. It would mean so much to me."

Her hand moved through his hair, which was unbelievably soft. "Niles…" She whispered. And then she kissed him again.

When the kisses ended, she snuggled into his arms, shivering a bit as he covered her with a blanket and kissed her forehead.

"Merry Christmas, Daphne."

She was asleep within seconds, but not before their lips met once more. And then she heard her voice which was but a soft whisper...

"Merry Christmas, Niles."

THE END


End file.
